


I'm only impatient when it comes to you

by blazingalternative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, We Die Like Men, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingalternative/pseuds/blazingalternative
Summary: Akaashi has a thing for Bokuto's thighs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	I'm only impatient when it comes to you

"Keiji-" breathless Bokuto tries to find purchase on the wall of lockers he's currently pinned against. The use of his first name has Akaashi biting down on the supple flesh of Bokuto's thigh drawing out another desperate noise from Bokuto's mouth. "Bo don't be so loud," Akaashi whispers then makes his warning impossible to follow. His left hand reaching up higher on Bokuto's thigh as his right hand tightens its grip on on Bokuto's waist. His mouth moving to suck down harder on Bokuto's inner thigh. 

"Ah, Kei-" Bokuto's words cut off into a deep groan, and his knees buckle leaving Akaashi to hold his weight while he continues to liter his skin with an array of bruises. 

Every single time they do stretches before practice Akaashi watches as Bokuto's mouthwatering thighs strain against his so called knee pads. Which means that everyday before practice Akaashi fights the urge to simply reach out and, "Akaashi!" A tight squeeze has Bokuto's voice calling out for him in a higher pitch than Akaashi's ever heard him use before. 

Akaashi's not entirely sure how he's managed to stay sane for this long. Not with Bokuto running around tempting as he is. Granted he was a little more pent up this morning. After having a restless night filled with dreams of Bokuto at his mercy. Skin exposed trying to catch his breath as Akaashi had his way with him. 

He tired to act normal, but even Bokuto noticed something was up. After practice instead of asking Akaashi to stay and set for him like he always does Bokuto grabbed his wrist separating them from the rest of the team as they went on to shower and get changed. 

"You okay 'Kaashi?" Bokuto's head tilted as he asked. His eyes full of concern watching him closely. Maybe if he hadn't been so stiff every time Bokuto touched him the elder wouldn't have noticed anything. Akaashi shrugged him off insisting he was fine. 

Of course, Bokuto didn't buy it. He knows Akaashi too well to fall for such a blatant lie. Still he let Akaashi go to the locker room, and as everyone else packed up their things Bokuto watched Akaashi nervously fidget under his gaze. 

Akaashi couldn't focus he tried to think about anything but Bokuto's eyes on him or the way those same eyes looked in his dreams all hazy and unfocused. He tried to leave before he could out himself, but Bokuto had cornered him as soon as the others left. 

He was so persistent, and because Akaashi is a weak man he spilled. He told Bokuto how hard it is for him to focus when he does literally anything that draws attention to his freaking thighs. Stretching, running, jumping as he spikes; literally anything. 

He definitely wasn't expecting a positive reaction, so how he ended up with his face between Bokuto's thighs is beyond him. Not that he can really focus on any thought other than filling Bokuto's skin with an array of purple. There's a chance this is a one time thing, so he wants to make sure Bokuto will feel him with every step, and remember this. Remember the way Akaashi's mouth makes him feel all hot and overwhelmed. 

"Keiji please-" impatient Bokuto's fingers thread through Akaashi's hair. Bokuto's shorts and underwear pool at his feet as Akaashi pulls them down simultaneously. Bokuto gasps as the cold air hits his newly exposed skin, but Akaashi doesn't give him time to do anything more. His hands move to his hips holding him against the lockers. His mouth leaves one last bite on Bokuto's thigh before moving up to suck a brand new hickey into the skin next to Bokuto's length. 

With a hiss Bokuto tugs on Akaashi's hair earning a groan from his vice captain. "God please stop teasing," Akaashi looks up for the first time since he's started. He's met with Bokuto open mouthed and panting, his eyes pleading for something more, and his biceps taught from how tightly he's holding on to Akaashi's hair. Akaashi's never been so hard.

With a low moan at the sight above him Akaashi takes Bokuto's tip in his mouth sucking on it with vigor. "Ahh-!" Bokuto's head flies back into the lockers one of his hands letting go of Akaashi's hair to press down on his mouth trying to muffle himself. Somewhere in the back his head he must've remembered where they are. But now Akaashi's eager to hear what other kind of noises he can pull out of Bokuto, so he takes as much of Bokuto's length as he can without choking. He then presses his tongue agaisnt Bokuto sucking down relentlessly. 

Bokuto almost falls screaming and moaning into the back of his hand as his other hand grips tightly at Akaashi's head trying to pull him off. Akaashi's never done this before, but if Bokuto's moans are anything to go by he must be doing a good job. Bokuto must be trying to pull him off to avoid being too overwhelmed. With a smirk Akaashi pushes himself to take a little bit more of his length is his mouth coating it in his spit.

"Keiji- fuck- please," gasping for breath the hand on Bokuto's mouth falls uselessly to his side. "Please don't- Ah- stop." Bokuto continues to moan shamelessly and without abandon. Akaashi tries to tighten his mouth around Bokuto's dick high on the sounds he's making. He feels his own length twitch beneath his clothes. 

"Keijishitwaiti-!" Bokuto tries to tug him off as his climax washes over him, but determined Akaashi latches on to him and swallows moaning as Bokuto cums down his throat. Akaashi's name is on his lips as Bokuto finishes and slumps agaisnt the lockers. The tight grip on his hips finally letting up as he slides down onto the floor. 

Boneless he sits on the floor limbs sprawled out between him and Akaashi. The latter looking just as breathless sitting across from him. Bokuto came much faster than Akaashi was expecting, so this must be his first time too. Both their faces are red from exhaustion as they stare at each other trying to catch their breaths. 

Finally when they manage to cool down Bokuto breaks the silence, "Do you want me to...?" He gets on his knees and approaches Akaashi. He doesn't finish his question, but he gestures to Akaashi's lower regions. Akaashi's face heats up all over again he was so caught up with Bokuto he didn't even notice, "N-No Bokuto-san it's alright." He shakes his head, but Bokuto doesn't stop moving until he's between Akaashi's legs. 

"No way fair's fair Keiji," Akaashi feels a shiver run up his spine. Hearing Bokuto call him by his first name is gonna take some getting used to. Then Bokuto is reaching out, and Akaashi scrambles beyond embarrassed trying to stop him. "Koutarou wait!" He thought saying Bokuto's first name would catch him off guard enough to stop him, but it didn't. His hand is now placed gingerly on top of his now very flaccid dick.

Bokuto's face turns extremely red as he processes what the wet patch on top of Akaashi's shorts means. "You came?" Shocked he squeaks pulling back his hand like he's been struck, and Akaashi closes his eyes not sure he'll be able to face anyone ever again. "I-" his mouth opens and closes, "I really like your thighs." 

The locker room is engulfed by another deafening silence with both their faces impossible shades of red, and Bokuto gets a look in his eyes. It's that same look he gets when he comes up with some crazy idea that Akaashi has to talk him out of. Before Akaashi can even ask what he's thinking, Bokuto is diving in for a kiss. With his palms splayed out on both of Akaashi's sides Bokuto poors all his feelings into one kiss. 

Caught off guard Akaashi gasps into the kiss. Bokuto takes that as an opportunity for his tongue to slide into Akaashi's mouth. With a small moan Akaashi grabs the back of Bokuto's neck pulling him closer. There's no telling how long they spend kissing sweetly on the floor, but finally out of breath for the millionth time today they pull apart. 

"Does this mean you like me back?" Bokuto looks at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Bokuto-san I literally just sucked you off." Akaashi deadpans leaving Bokuto floundering, "H-Hey what happened to you calling me by my first name!?" He deflects, but Akaashi's suprised he even noticed the use of his first name.

"Of course I like you Koutarou."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I possibly projecting the fact that I really like Bokuto's thighs.... maybe


End file.
